I Am Only But An Exorcist
by ASHTERAH
Summary: D.Gray-Man x Kuroshitsuji.POSTWAR. Allen has escaped Lvellie's clutches with the help of his friends and is now in hiding. Circumstances lead him to meet the Earl of Phantomhive. YULLEN,SXA,PlatonicCXA,PastSX14TH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** DGrayMan and Kuroshitsuji are not mine.

* * *

**Title:** I Am Only But An Exorcist

**Author:** Ashterah

* * *

**Prologue**

Kanda was in the training area, refining his performing his usual routine AKA training with a blindfold on. Right now he was too restless to meditate, his mind filled with various thoughts that he could not concentrate for long. He found this state he was in very irritating and rather inconvenient.

"Kanda."

Relaxing his stance and removing his blindfold, Kanda faced Lenalee in silent inquiry. No one would dare interrupt his training unless it was necessary. It was an unwritten rule that applies to everyone in the Black Order. Only those with a death wish would dare violate that law.

"Brother have the new mission that you requested." It was obvious Lenalee was against Kanda taking the mission, but she did not voice it until Kanda passed by her to head to Komui's office. "It has only been three days since your last one. Are you sure you should be going? In the past you could go from one mission to the next without resting in between, but that was before you are freed from the curse of the lotus."

"I know what I am doing," was Kanda's only response. Staying in the Dark Order is not doing well for his sanity. Everything in this place reminded Kanda of HIM. Of course, Kanda would sooner die than admit this weakness. In his mind, he cursed that person for changing him. If he were his old self, Kanda would not be so affected by it.

Lenalee did not move from her spot even when she was completely alone. Thoughts of how much things had changed recently filled her mind. She really could not blame Kanda for no longer wanting to stay. Ever since they lost a very precious comrade, everyone was thrown into a pit of despair.

"Yo, Lenalee," Lavi's voice cut through the mind haze she was immersed in. "what are you doing here all alone?" He nearly lost his balance when Lenalee collide to him, his hands wrapping around her in an effort to steady himself. "What the – Woah!" Lavi inwardly panicked at the sight of Lenalee's tears.

Then it hit him.

"Its okay, Lenalee. I miss him, too."

**TBC

* * *

**

**Next:** Madame Red introduces her nephew to Fool, a pianist who enchants commoners and nobles alike with his beautiful music.**

* * *

**

**Author's Corner**

Awww...

Everyone loves Allen.

Its not like I can blame them, I love Allen as well.

Who wouldn't?

I hope the prologue is not disappointing.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** DGrayMan and Kuroshitsuji are not mine.

* * *

**Title: **I Am Only But an Exorcist

**Author:** Ashterah

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ciel was experiencing a personal hell. It had only been a few hours and already Ciel felt like abandoning the whole operation. Not only did the tight corset and heavy dress made an evil combination, he had to put to put on make-up on top of that. Then there were the training he had to go through to complete the illusion of a "proper lady". No words could describe the torture he underwent.

"My lady", Sebastian looked a bit too happy addressing Ciel with that fake title, "I have found Madame Red." It was clear he was enjoying the situation. The butler did always find humor in the oddest of circumstances, and right now, he was looking forward to how things will be progressing. "Shall I take you to her?" He offered like a true gentleman.

With a smile that was obviously forced, Ciel let the man lead him to where his aunt was. Upon seeing Madam Red, however, her smile, which greatly resembled a grimace, was replaced by a frown. Although he expected this type of scenario, Ciel could not stop expressing his disapproval over the woman's behavior. "How is you evening so far, Madam?"

"Simply splendid," Madam Red answered. She was surrounded by men, all wanting to have the pleasure of being chosen by her. She was clearly at her element. "Fool!" she suddenly gasped, surprising everyone. She was looking somewhere between Ciel and Sebastian. "I never thought of you as the type to go to gatherings such as this one. Did you come alone?"

A soft, melodic laugh made Ciel look over his shoulder. A young man was standing behind them. "I never was. I am simply here because of a request." Cheerfulness turned to confusion as eyes the color of rain clouds landed on Ciel and his butler but he said nothing about it. "I am afraid there is somewhere else I should be. Until the next time we meet, Madam Red."

Ciel watched as the youth made his way to the stage, specifically to where the piano was. "His name is Fool?" Ciel asked, his curiosity getting sparked. At the same time, a beautiful melody resonated around them, which had him spellbound. Who would not, in the face of such flawlessness? To prove his point, everybody present had stopped whatever they were doing in favor of listening.

Sebastian had always been an admirer of beauty, and music was no exception. The performance captivated him, but more importantly, it made him recall something that was long buried in the deep recesses of his mind, something he thought he had thrown away along with everything else when he became "Sebastian". It was the memory of the demon's first and only loss.

As the last note faded, a thundering applause echoed throughout the vast hall. There were cheers from the crowd who wanted to hear more from the pianist, bit looked like their wish would not be granted as Fool stepped down the stage and the orchestra started playing. Based from the way he evaded the crowd, Fool was in a hurry to leave, to where, no one knew.

"Fool is exceptional," Madam Red said, snapping Ciel out of his daze. "The way he pours everything in his playing as if it would be last is amazing. You could say that his music is a statement of himself. I find that passion of his the most admirable." She did not miss the glint of interest in he nephew's eye. "I advise you to think twice before you do anything. There is a reason why Fool never revealed anything about himself."

Of course, Ciel was aware of that, but there was something about Fool that drew him to the musician. Something so foreign, Ciel could not even come up with a word for it. "Thank you for your advice, Madam," he said with renewed determination. The sooner they could close the case of Jack the ripper, the sooner he could have the time to unravel the mystery that was Fool. "Now, do excuse me."

Dutifully, Sebastian bid Madam Red goodnight and followed his master. By pure coincidence, his eyes met Fool when the pianist looked back just before he reached the doors. For a moment, Sebastian felt a tug in his chest. The reaction was so unexpected that it shook the butler. Unconsciously, his mouth moved to form a silent question.

Who are you?

--

Upon arriving at the police station, Fool was met with a heavy atmosphere. Everyone seemed so troubled; no one noticed Fool's presence. "Good evening, Sir," he greeted, deciding to approach one of the officers; "I am here to pick up Moore. Could you call her for me?" Fool was taken aback when the officer looked at him with immense relief. What exactly happened?

"You must be Fool. Thank God, you finally came. You are just the person to help Moore. " At Fool's alarmed expression, the officer explained. "You know that serial killer, Jack the Ripper? He struck again and Moore was unfortunate to discover the body of his latest victim."

This worried Fool. He had heard of the exploits of Jack the Ripper and for Moore to witness the product of the killer's twisted psyche would have been too much for her. "Please tell me where Moore is," he requested, not bothering to hide his anxiousness to see the person who was kind enough to help him without questions.

The officer motioned for Fool to follow him. "She had been very silent ever since she finished telling the accounts of her discovery of the body. Even then, it took a lot of effort to get her to tell us. Chief decided it would be better for her to be relieved of her duties until this case is closed." They stopped in front of a door. "She is inside. Please take care of her."

Fool nodded and thanked the officer. He knocked and waited for an answer but none came. With cautiousness, he opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes immediately spotted Moore sitting by the window. "Moore, I have come to take you home," he said, careful not to startle her. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down so that he could see her face, "Moore?"

Tears filled Moore's eyes. "You're late." That was Fool's only warning before he found himself holding her. In this position, he could not see Moore, but maybe that was her intention. "Shame on you, making a woman wait. You will never get yourself a girlfriend if you keep on doing that."

A sense of déjà vu hit Fool. In the past, a woman threw herself into his arms seeking comfort from a nightmare. But this was no nightmare. Nevertheless, Fool was being once again relied upon. "I am sorry." How he wished he could say more, but he could not. Not until Moore would open up to him. "I really am."

--

Sebastian's amusement was clearly expressed in the way he smiled at the person standing in front of him. He was not expecting their second encounter to be so soon and in the middle of an investigation no less. "Good afternoon. I believe we were never properly introduced last night. I am Sebastian Michaels and I work for the Earl of Phantomhive."

"Last night?" Fool repeated in innocent confusion. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he finally comprehended what Sebastian said, "you were there when I talked to Madam Red at the gathering." He returned Sebastian's smile with a friendly one. "I have a feeling that Madam Red already told you who I am. I suppose the boy dressing up as a girl is the Earl of Phantomhive?"

Sebastian chuckled. So that was the reason for Fool's reaction when he first saw them. It surprised him how the young man could tell when Ciel looked so convincing. He decided to ask Fool about it at another time. "Correct me if I am wrong, but is this the place where the police officer who discovered the body of Jack the Ripper's latest victim lives? I have a few questions that need to be answered."

"About that..." Fool was reluctant to let anyone bother Moore at the moment, especially if it was with something that would remind her of her unfortunate encounter. He thought quickly of an acceptable excuse but Moore, who came out of her room to see what was going on, beat him to it. "You can let him in," Moore told Fool, "He works for the Phantomhive. We cannot deny him information."

--

"The conversation went remarkably well," Fool said after a while. He and Sebastian were left alone in the living room by Moore when she answered a call from the station. "It means that Moore is recovering from the trauma. I am glad for her. Watching her suffer is so painful."

"Are you lovers?" Sebastian asked, delighting on the flush that colored Fool's cheeks, "did I embarrass you? Forgive me." Sebastian knew from the start that they were no more than friends, their interactions made it obvious, but the urge to tease Fool was just too strong. He drank the rest of his tea. "I have been here long enough. It is time that I leave."

His face returning to its normal color, Fool offered to take Sebastian to the door, which the latter accepted. "I wish for you to have a safe journey," Fool as he opened the door for Sebastian. The older man caught Fool off guard again with his response: Sebastian touched his face in a fleeting caress and whispered the words, "I am afraid my Master is not the only one interested in you."

--

Sebastian marveled at the light stain that his glove had had gotten. He was certain it was not there before he took the liberty of touching Fool so intimately. The stain came from a cream of some sort and, if he remembered correctly, it was the same cool as Fool's skin. "My, my, what is this?" Sebastian wondered out loud, "one of your secrets, Fool?"

* * *

**Next:** A confrontation.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

There you have it folks, the first chapter of my fic.

If you are wondering how Fool looks like, think of Allen's features before Mana died.

How he managed to achieve it? Wig and concealing cream.

Thank you for those who reviewed the last time.

You made me so happy.

Please review some more.

Reviews keeps me going.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** DGrayMan and Kuroshitsuji are not mine.

* * *

**Title:** I Am Only But an Exorcist

**Author:** Ashterah

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Fool fixed his hat to hide to hide his unusual hair color and kept his head bowed. During dinner he heard some noises coming from his room. He rushed to see what it was and to his horror, discovered that it had become one big mess. To make matters worse, something of importance to him was missing. In his haste to search for that item, he just grabbed his coat and a hat and ran out; even forgetting to tell Moore why he was going out.

"I hope Moore will forgive me for storming off like that, Fool mumbled to himself. If his friends were to hear about what he did, they would surely reprimand him for being so careless. He was putting himself in danger by going out without his disguise. Fool had to be extra careful not to run into somebody or he might get in trouble. "Where are you?" he panted, stopping for a while to catch his breath. The poor boy had been running for quite some time.

He would never forgive himself if he fails to find it.

--

Sebastian picked up the cat that jumped in front of him and stroked it fondly. He always liked cats more than any other animal. How he desired to keep one as a pet but the young master would never allow it. Sebastian looked closer when he saw something sticking out of its mouth. The golden feather was positioned the wrong way which means, "Did you dinner escaped? You poor thing." He could have continued cooing over it but Ciel had noticed him.

--

Relief washed over Fool when he finally found it. "Thank God, you are okay. I was so worried you know." He winced when his hair was tugged insistently, hurting him a bit. "What is it?" he asked, only to be answered by a rather alarming footage. It was a recording of a murder, and the murderers happened to be acquaintances of his. "Take me to where that took place," Fool ordered with urgency. Based from the images, another person's blood was about to be shed.

--

Madame Red raised the dagger with purpose. The reason for her suffering was right in front of her, defenseless and completely at her mercy. The only obstacle was currently occupied with keeping himself alive. It was the perfect scenario for her. One move and she could finally let go of the past that haunted her so much. Living her life without being constantly reminded of heartaches, it was complete liberation. "If only you were never born, then I…!"

"Young Master!" It was the first time Sebastian ever raised his voice. His instincts screamed for him to protect his contractor but the Death god, Greil was preventing him from doing so. In that instant, Sebastian made his decision on what he should do. He was going to sacrifice his arm to be able to rush to Ciel's side. "Don't do it, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he saw the dark blur behind Madame Red.

"Stop."

That one voice sliced through the chaos. Ciel found himself surrounded by endless white and a calming scant flooded his senses. It gave him a feeling of warmth and comfort, similar to the sensations brought by a very nice dream. "We arrived just in time." Where did Ciel hear that voice before? Ciel's one-eyed gaze travelled up and saw a face half-covered by a silver mask. The young Earl was a bit dismayed that he could not fully see a face. "Good job, Tim."

Something that greatly resembled a golden ball with golden wings circled around them and as the praise was said, it grinned widely, showing an intimidating set of teeth. It continued fluttering about until it stopped by the masked person's side. It had no eyes, but it gave the impression that it was watching each every single one of them.

"What's this?" Greil was not expecting this turn of events. It would probably change the scenario he had in mind, but he was far from discouraged. "An ex-apostle had graced us. Is this a blessing from above or is this a curse?" His smile widened as he thought of something. "I wonder what I should call you? The Destroyer of Time? Crown Clown? Or maybe I should address you via your false identity, Fool?" He pouted. "But you are not wearing your disguise though... So maybe it should be by your real name, Allen Walker?"

Deafening silence followed, everyone taking in what Greil just revealed.

"I am astounded by the extent of which you know me." The white surrounding Ciel disappeared as his unexpected savior removed whatever it was that was shielding him. The silver mask slipped off, revealing exotic features that made everyone drew in a sharp breath, not because of repulsion, but because of awe. "Good evening everyone," he greeted politely, showing an amazing calm for someone who just had his secret exposed, "you may call me Allen Walker."

"Splendid," Greil purred.

"Is that so?" The person who was formerly known as Fool but was now Allen Walker was talking to Greil with chilling politeness. He certainly did not carry a torch for the Death God. "Angelina," he spoke, using Madame Red's birth name, "are you trying to kill this boy? He is your nephew, Ciel Phantomhive, am I correct?" Taking Madame Red's silence as an affirmative, Allen dared to ask another question, "Why?"

For a moment it looked like Madame Red would not give Allen an answer but then she started talking. "He reminds me of the things I will never have, of everything that was taken away from me just when I thought it was within my grasp." She smiled mirthlessly, her eyes showing all the pain she had kept bottled up inside her for so long. "With his death, I shall finally be freed of my agony."

"There is no liberation in taking another person's life. When you look at your hands, you will know what I mean." Allen briefly looked at his left hand; the one which destroyed took Mana's life for the second time. He wished nothing more than to die that night but Cross found him and gave him a chance to redeem himself. In a way, Allen did owe the man though he would never admit that to anyone nut himself."Blood-stained hands; is that what you want?"

The manner by which Allen spoke suggested that he had his share of heartaches and it made Madame Red see the truth of his words. "What I want?" she repeated, her gaze unintentionally drifting to Ciel. She was mentally shook upon seeing an apparition of her sister, the mother of the child she was about to kill. "No," she said brokenly, "I don't want that. Not th-!"

Madame Red's mouth opened in a silent scream as Greil drove his scythe through her. "I have no interest in you if you are just like any other woman," Greil said, secretly enjoying the sight of his doll being bathed in crimson liquid. She was more beautiful this way and Greil could not be more pleased. He yanked his scythe back almost ripping the woman's body in half. "Now where were we?"

"You're a monster." Allen could remember the first time he felt like this. It was during his mission in Matel when, together with Kanda and Toma, witnessed the demise of Lala and Guzol by the hands of a level two. "You took advantage of advantage of Angelina's vulnerability to satisfy you thirst for blood." His right hand wrapped around his left wrist and pulled, forming the sword of exorcism. "You will pay for what you did!"

Cackling gleefully, Greil took off with Allen chasing after him. Not exactly the scene the Death God but it was just as exciting. "Are you sure you want to fight me? I am a God, after all." There was a clash of metal against metal and some of the teeth of Greil's scythe broke off. Allen walker just proved how formidable the Destroyer of Time could be.

It looked like Allen had a chance against Greil, but things were never that simple for the young warrior of God.

Allen suddenly stopped in the middle of the fight as a series of violent coughs shook his small frame. He had to stop his invocation and fell on his knees while covering his mouth to hide the blood that now accompanied his coughs. Komui had warned him about this before: his innocence feeds from his life force and he had come to a point that he barely had any time left. If the Millennium Earl and Levrier could not kill him, his Innocence would. "Darn it. Why now?"

"Time to say goodbye, Allen Walker!" Greil, being the opportunist that he was, took advantage of the chance that was given to him, but somebody went between him and Allen and swept the boy out of harm's way. "What are y-Oh, Sebastian!" Greil swooned, "I have beside myself with anticipation waiting for you to finally join the party!" The Death God giggled, having thought of something. "How does a threesome sound?"

Sebastian looked sickened while Allen did not seem to hear the question since he was now occupied with trying to stabilize his breathing. "Please refrain from saying such disgusting things," Sebastian said while rubbing Allen's back. The boy seems to be getting better now, but Sebastian had to make sure. "Are you alright, Sir Walker?"

Allen nodded an affirmative. He then became aware of how close he was to Sebastian. Their bodies were almost touching! Flustered, Allen's mismatched hands pressed on Sebastian's chest and pushed in order to put some distance between them but the older man would not budge. "I am truly thankful for saving me back there but do you mind? This is rather uncomfortable."

"Could it be that you are not used to being held?" Sebastian just had to tease Allen. He wanted to see Allen's adorable reactions once more. The butler was beginning to find the boy very endearing, like the cats that Sebastian liked so much. "It is such a shame really: I would love to see how well we will fare against the Death God, but I would not let you endanger yourself." Allen became limp in his arms. "Sweet dreams, Allen Walker."

"Sebastian, you are holding him too long," Greil whined like a brat. He was filled with at the fondness Sebastian was displaying towards Allen Walker. Its bad enough with the puny Earl, now he had to compete with Walker, too? He wanted Sebastian to look at him and only at him. "Can't you see you are hurting your Juliet?"

Sebastian continued to ignore Greil. From his pocket, he took out a handkerchief to clean the blood off Allen's slightly parted lips. Red lips are beautiful, but he preferred naturally pink lips more. He was brought out of his musings when the golden golem- he was well aware of what it was- settled on to of Allen's head and bared its teeth at him. It obviously did not trust him to be around its Master. "Smart golem."

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author's Corner**

Do forgive me if there are grammar and spelling mistakes.

Anyways...

I have finally decided the pairings! (yes, it has more than one)

It will be the following:

SebastianxAllen

Past Sebastianx14th

Brotherly CielXAllen

and

Yullen

I just have to put Yullen there...

Can you imagine those two wonderful semes competing for Allen's love?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** DGrayMan and Kuroshitsuji are not mine.

**Title:** I Am Only But an Exorcist

**Author:** Ashterah

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Allen was at that place again where the moon above him is white but its reflection in the water is black, where snow never stopped falling and where the fourteenth first revealed himself to Allen. Once again, Allen was drawn towards the water. He looked down and there was the fourteenth staring back at him. "Why am I here again?" he asked the Noah that resided within him.

Then, the white snow was replaced by black feathers.

--

The first thing that Allen noticed when he woke up was that his room was different. It was spacious and grand, very much like the only nobles could afford to have. The bed Allen had been occupying was very soft and the sheets felt like silk to his skin. Everything was unfamiliar to him except Timcanpy who was resting on top of the headboard. Allen sat up and patted his golem.

Timcanpy stirred upon feeling its master's touch. It fluttered to Allen's side and nuzzled the boy's neck affectionately. Allen responded by grabbing it gently so that they were face to face. "I have no idea where we are and why we are here, Tim," he said, "could you by any chance help me find out? Please let me see your memories of what happened after I lost consciousness."

Timcanpy gave him a negative response.

Allen sighed. "I guess it cannot be helped, Tim." Unknown to him, Sebastian had used his powers to erase some of Timcanpy's recordings so as to not let Allen learn the truth about the butler. "We have to go back. Moore must be worried sick." Allen got up and walked to the large curtains to separate them, letting light enter into the room. "I am always troubling others, am I?"

Outside, a certain maid was holding a handkerchief to her nose to prevent the blood from spilling to her uniform. Marlene was just passing by when she noticed that the door of a previously locked room was left slightly ajar. She curiously took a peek inside and nearly fainted at the sight that greeted her. There by the window, stood an angel enveloped in an ethereal light. The sight was so beautiful it was surreal.

It was almost a pity that Sebastian caught her.

Sebastian also took his time to admire Allen silently before alerting Maylene of his presence by clearing his throat, after which the maid cried in shock. "Do not let me catch you again." Sebastian said, completely unfazed by Maylene's reaction. There were hurried footsteps and the door was fully opened. "Good morning, Sir Walker. It is nice to see that you are finally awake. Perhaps you would like to change? I already had your clothes washed and mended."

"My clothes?" Allen looked at himself and realized for the first time that he was wearing a night gown. "Yes, I would like that. Can you hand them to me?" He took the garments from Sebastian and his nose immediately caught the scent of fresh laundry. "Thank you for what you did with them." His large eyes landed on Maylene. "Were you the one who shouted? Are you alright?"

"I am okay!" Maylene announced suddenly, startling Allen. "There is no need for the angel to worry about me! Sorry for bothering you." Without another word, she ran off with a cloud of dust following her. For the rest of the day, her head would be on the clouds, daydreaming of someone other than Sebastian for a change.

--

Sebastian waited by the bathroom door for Allen to finished changing. A hand was fisted in his pocket, holding something that belonged to Allen. It was an item that intrigued him so much. For some reason, looking at it made Sebastian feel a strange burning in his chest, an overall unpleasant sensation. The only thing preventing Sebastian from doing anything about it was his butler manners.

Allen came out fully dressed, but he looked far from happy. He had an apprehensive look on his face, like he wanted to ask Sebastian about something but could not because he did not want to insult the butler in any way. Sebastian took pity on Allen and told the boy that he could inquire him about anything. "Okay," Allen seems to find the floor interesting, "not that I suspect you or anything but one of my things is missing. Have you seen a bracelet made of beads?"

Sebastian feigned confusion. "I do not recall seeing such an item in your belongings," he lied smoothly. It was actually hidden in his pocket. Allen looked really troubled and it triggered for the burning feeling to return which was stronger than before. Just what is the big deal behind that jewellery? "That item seems to be important to you. May I ask what it means to you?"

"It is not the bracelet that is important, rather it is the person who gave it to me," Allen confessed without a moment of hesitation. "It is a memento from an important comrade. He is one of the few people who are not affected by my condition even after everyone else had turned their back on me. Though we fought a lot, I never doubted his capabilities. His sense of duty was unlike anyone I have ever encountered and it made me rely on him at times." Allen sighed sadly. "He would probably kill me if he discovers that I lost the bracelet that originally belonged to him."

"If it is so important to you then I will try my best to find it," Sebastian "volunteered", thinking of a way to return the bracelet to Allen without appearing suspicious. He was secretly glad that he would hear no more about Allen's comrade. He did not think he could keep this intense jealousy at bay if Allen continued. Yes, Sebastian finally had a word for that unpleasant reaction. "In the meantime, Master is expecting you to see him right away but perhaps I could tempt you to have breakfast first?"

At the mention of a meal, Allen's stomach growled. "I am kind of hungry."

--

After a generous meal that left Bard speechless, Finnian with his jaw hanging open and Maylene unconscious, Sebastian lead Allen to Ciel's office where the young earl could be found. Along the way, the butler briefed Allen about what happened prior to last night after he fainted. Sebastian told him everything, including the part where another Death God appeared and took Greil away.

Allen was quick to believe everything Sebastian said. The boy saw no reason for the butler to lie to him thus Allen trusted him. There was still the matter with Madame Red though. Allen opened his mouth to inquire about her but Sebastian suddenly stopped in front of a door, bringing the boy to a halt as well. "The Master is still talking to one of his supervisors, I'm afraid," Sebastian said, doing three measured knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Sebastian gestured for Allen to go inside. Remembering his manners, Allen gave Ciel a polite greeting upon seeing him at which the earl responded with a small nod before turning his attention back to the one he had been talking to for quite some time now. "I would have to end this meeting here. As I have already said, I do not accept your explanation as to why we are losing profits. Come back when you have a more believable excuse. In the meantime, I am putting you in suspension."

The man was obviously pissed by Ciel's decision. With a huff, he turned around and stomped on his way out, throwing Allen a disgusted look as he passed by. "Move out of the way, freak," he snarled, venting some of his anger at innocent Allen. A hurt look flitted across Allen's elfin face as he was pushed aside. Sebastian was quick to catch him and saw the expression before the white-haired boy could mask it with a forced smile. Anger surged through Sebastian like hot water.

"If there is something that displeases you then tell me," Ciel's said, angered by what he just saw, "I will not have my employees acting so uncivilized in my house by treating my guests like trash. I expect you to have better manners than that." His lips curved into a mocking smirk. "Or perhaps I am expecting too much from a common thief like you."

Visibly paling, the man's blood seemed to have gone cold. "How did y-Ouch! Damn it!" he covered his bleeding ear and glared at whatever it was that bit him. It was Timcanpy, who had always been sensitive to its Master's feelings. Catching on Allen's depression, the golem was quick to exact vengeance on the person that caused his Master to feel that way. "What the hell is that?!"

"It belongs to the gentleman here. If I remember correctly, he calls it a Timcanpy. I have the impression that it protects him from scums like you. Even it can tell what kind of a person you are." The Earl sent a look to his butler who immediately understood the unspoken order. "Sebastian, see to it that this man finds his way out."

"As you wish." Sebastian moved his hands off Allen's shoulders and turned to the man. "If you will follow me," Sebastian said, hiding his amusement at the man's desperate hopefulness. It was downright pathetic. The man was a fool to think that he could get away unpunished. Before they left the office, Sebastian reached out and ruffled the Allen's hair. The boy lifted his gaze at him, not expecting the gesture. "I will come back with your bracelet, I promise, Allen."

"My butler has become fond of you," Ciel commented as they were left alone, "it is rather entertaining to witness him get attached to someone other than cats." From one of his drawers, he took out something and hid it behind his back. He stood and approached Allen, reaching up with his free hand to touch some of the fine white strands that was Allen's hair. It was soft and silky. "He must have seen what my aunt saw in you." Ciel revealed to Allen what he had been hiding; it was an envelope. "This was found among Madame Red's belongings and it was addressed to her dear pianist, Fool."

Allen took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a sheet of paper while Ciel returned to his chair and watched Allen for any reaction to Madame Red's last message to Fool. Silver eyes began to glisten as Allen read the letter in silence. In the letter, Madame Red had confessed to Fool all her heartaches and despair and how they slowly broke her. She wrote her desire for a way to forget and found it amidst the bloodshed. She thought Fool would understand what she was going through since she could see that he was also carrying his own cross like she had been.

By the end of the letter, Allen was silently crying.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Corner**

My friends told me that I am too much into DGrayMan...

I said I'm not.

Then they asked me if I could imagine my life without DGrayMan...

I was too shocked to reply.

...

Anyway!

A jealous and protective Sebastian!

Cookies to anyone who can guess the original owner of the bracelet!

Did you like it?

And now…

I am begging you to review. T-T

Please…

* * *

**Kanda: ***glares* Why am i still not in this chapter?

**Ashterah:** Please be patient Kanda-sama!

**Kanda:** That shady butler is out to get Moyashi and you want me to be patient?!

**Sebastian:** Stop threatening her. *shakes head* You and your barabaric ways.

**Kanda:** *pulls out Mugen* I will show you barbaric...

**Ashterah:** There is no need to fight, guys! Let Allen choose!

**Allen:** *walks in eating dangos and notices everyone staring at him* What? You can't have my dangos!

**Ashterah:** *glomps Allen* I will never steal your food, Allen-sama!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Title:** I Am Only But An Exorcist

**Author:** Ashterah

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kanda glared at the sleeping form of Komui. The supervisor had the nerve to summon him in the middle of the night and now he's dozing off?! Honestly, Komui became even more useless after the war probably because at after the war, the remaining exorcists had began leading less dangerous lives. It does not mean that they were relieved of their duties however; it was now their job to clean the world of dark matter in hopes of preventing the Earl from coming back.

"Useless Idiot," Kanda hissed. There was a known effective way of waking Komui up, but Kanda would prefer to commit seppuku rather that lower himself to that level. Kanda has his unique way of doing things, one that was just as effective but less humiliating. It worked perfectly but Komui was now nursing a large bump on his head where Kanda's fist made contact. "You are so mean, Kanda," Komui whimpered, "You don't have to hit me so hard you know."

"Che. Just tell me what I am here for."

"Ever the impatient one, Kanda," Komui took out a mission file and dropped it on Kanda's lap. "Read that to find out." Then he added in a hushed voice, "not here, but somewhere private." He straightened out. "Mou, Kanda-kun!" Komui's voice was now suspiciously loud, "what do you think of my darling Lenalee? She is getting prettier isn't she? This calls for more Komurin to protect my darling sister from pervert octopi! No one is allowed to lay their dirty hands on my Lenalee!"

"You called me here just for that?!"

"Of course, no one is more important than my Lenalee!"

--

Allen waited beside the silent Tanaka as Ciel and Sebastian entered the church. He never liked funerals. They brought back memories of people he had failed to protect. Blinking back bitter tears that always threatened to come forth whenever he was reminded of those times, Allen sought comfort in the familiar weight around his wrist.

True to his promise, Sebastian had found it for him. Words could not describe how thankful Allen was to have it back. He was so relieved that he did not question Sebastian's story as to how he found it. For Allen, the bracelet was a constant reminder that somewhere, there were people that cared for him, people who never abandoned him despite knowing what he really is. It was with them that he had found his home. Someday, Allen hoped to come back to those people.

Ciel and Sebastian finally came out. "Do not despair," Allen heard Tanaka say. It took him a while to realize that the old man was speaking to him. "She was finally able to go to the place where her love is." Allen was aware of what Tanaka was talking about; Madame Red's love was none other than Ciel's father. "I do not know about that, but I pray that her soul has finally found the peace that she had been seeking for a very long time," Allen said solemnly before joining Ciel and Sebastian.

Tanaka quietly sipped his tea. "Such a kind young man you are, Sir Walker."

Allen walked beside Sebastian during the funeral march. He preferred to be at the back of the line, but Ciel insisted the opposite. The young earl claimed that Allen was more of a friend to Madam Red that the rest of the mourners put together. While Allen was moved by Ciel's opinion of him, he could not whole- heartedly agree with that.

If Allen was really Madame Red's friend, then he could have saved her. There were a number of times that he and Madame Red had friendly encounters, but not once did he saw pass the woman's cheerful façade. No, Allen corrected himself. He had always known that something was amiss but he did not say anything. Allen chose to wait until Madame Red was ready to tell her about it.

It was a big mistake.

Allen started when a gloved hand brushed against his cheek. He looked inquiringly at Sebastian, who proceeded to explain the reason behind the gesture. "I have been calling you for a while but you are not responding. Is there something that unsettles you? I am a good listener. I would not be the Phantomhive butler if I weren't. You can tell me anything and I will even offer you a word of advice if you ask me to."

"Thank you for offering, Sebastian," Allen returned his gaze ahead of them, "but maybe not right now."

Sebastian's eyes darkened upon hearing his name from Allen's lips. It sounded somehow different coming from the boy; never had he heard the name given to him by the young Master spoken so pleasantly before. This human… His rare beauty, his untainted innocence, his genuine kindness, His gentle warmth, Sebastian wanted all of them. This boy, who was chosen by God as his warrior, was a temptation that a creature of darkness like Sebastian could not to resist.

--

Kanda had just finished packing when somebody knocked on his door. With a scowl, he opened his door and to his further displeasure, found Lavi standing outside. "What do you want, Baka Usagi?" he growled. Unfortunately for him, Lavi was completely unaffected by his demeanor. Its either the rabbit could not be intimated or he simply had a death wish. "Hello, Yu-Chan! Can I come in?"

"Don't call me that and no." Kanda was going to close the door on Lavi's face but the redhead stopped him by blocking it with his boot. "Are you that eager to die?" Kanda hissed through gritted teeth.

"Geez. Just let me in, will you?"

"There is no way I can get rid of you, is there?"

"Nope!"

Kanda cursed under his breath before stepping aside to let Lavi inside his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

If listening to the Rabbit proved to be a waste of his precious time, then Kanda would have no qualms reintroducing him to Mugen. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I know about your mission," Lavi blurted out, "I heard Komui talking to Gramps about it." He chuckled sheepishly. "And I would let you in a little secret since I accidentally found out about your supposed confidential mission. Think of it as a gift, Yu-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-chan,"

--

Allen and Ciel sat across each other inside the carriage. After the funeral, Ciel had graciously offered Allen a ride home, which the latter accepted. "You look tired," Allen commented, not missing the deep shadow under Ciel's uncovered eye. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? I have a feeling you were having difficulty sleeping for quite some time now."

Allen's comment hit a bull's eye. Ciel could not remember the last time he had a peaceful rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he was always plagued by memories of the events that led him into entering a contract with a demon. There were instances that he would wake up more tired than before he went to sleep. For him sleep had become a chore.

Sighing, Allen scooted to the side and patted the space next to him. "Come here, Ciel," Allen instructed, smiling softly at Ciel, "Let us will see what I can do." Allen could sense the internal debate Ciel was having with himself. He waited patiently for the young earl to come to a decision. To Allen's delight, the younger male moved to his side, giving the older one an expectant but guarded expression. "Now try to make yourself comfortable."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable, you say." Without warning, he dropped his head on Allen's lap. The white-haired boy was at first surprised, but he quickly recovered and combed his fingers through Ciel's hair in a soothing manner. It felt really good and Ciel could net help it but close his eyes. When Allen asked him if it was okay, the earl could only hum in response.

The Allen began to sing.

"And then the boy falls asleep…"

Outside, Sebastian's hold on the reigns tightened. That song, how could he not recognize it? It was the song created by the Fourteenth Noah, the reason behind Sebastian's fascination with human nature.

Sebastian could still remember the last time he held the Fourteenth in his arms. In his dying breath the 14th had revealed about the arrival of his successor, the person who would be inheriting his song and his Ark. That person alone can have access to the Ark's secret room and have absolute control over it. Never did Sebastian expect that the person was referring to was an accommodator of the very item that could kill a Noah.

This ought to be fun.

--

Allen felt the carriage come to a stop. He looked outside and saw that they are now in front of Moore's house. On his lap, Ciel was sleeping so peacefully the Allen felt bad waking him up. But he had to; otherwise he would not be able to bet out. "Ciel," Allen called, "You have to wake up. We have arrived to where I am staying." Ciel's uncovered eye opened and he sat up.

"Already?" Ciel voiced out. Ciel just had his first dreamless sleep since he first took the title of Earl of Phantomhive and a small part of him wanted to return to his previous position to sleep until he was fully rested. The gears in Ciel's head started turning, thinking of a way to make Allen give him that treatment again.

Allen stepped out of the carriage after Ciel and made his way to the door and opened it, inviting Ciel and Sebastian inside. He really hoped Moore would not be too angry with him because of his disappearances… Who was he kidding? Of course Moore would be mad. "Moore?" Allen called out, his feet taking him to the living room since he heard some noises there. "I'm really so-!"

Allen did not find Moore in the living room.

Someone else was there.

"About time, Moyashi."

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author's Corner**

DGrayman Chapter 182:Darkness Touch...

I could not stop squealing after I read it...

Not only did the we get a glimpse of what Allen looks like as the Fourteenth but there is also a dose of Yullen!

Isn't it amazing how Kanda managed to return Allen's consciousness with just two words?

Noah Allen is Hot!

Yullen is Hot!

*Offers flowers to DGM Shrine*

Thank you to those who reviewed...

May you please continue on reviewing...

* * *

**Kanda:** That's it?

**Ashterah:**...

**Kanda:** That's it?!

**Ashterah:** Hiii! *hides behind Allen* Please wait next chapter, Kanda-sama!

**Allen:** What will happen next chapter?

**Ashterah**: *whispers to Allen*

**Allen:** *blushes*

**Sebastian:** Will you tell me as well?

**Ashterah:** I can't. You might kill me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** DGrayMan and Kurotshitsuji are not and will never be mine.

* * *

**Title:** I Am Only But An Exorcist

**Author:** Ashterah

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Allen's jaw hung open in disbelief. To have an exorcist show up so casually was the least he expected to happen. Komui said it himself before they separated; it would be dangerous for Allen to have any contact with anyone in the Dark Order with the risk of giving away his location to those that wanted to get rid of him. Komui may be a bit scatter-brained sometimes, but he was especially cautious when it concerned the exorcist under his supervision.

So its either the Kanda in front of him was the real thing or simply the image conjured by his loneliness.

"Close your mouth, Baka Moyashi. You look stupid."

That did the trick. "Its Allen, Bakanda," Allen retorted, "get it through your thick skull!" At first Allen looked annoyed, but then his lips curved into a wide smile and his eyes seem to sparkle. It became very clear to those who saw the exchange between Kanda and Allen for the first time that the latter was, in fact, very glad to see former. "I can't believe that there would come a time that I would miss this. I must be lonelier than I thought."

"Tch. Don't you dare start crying now."

"Who said anything about crying?"

Kanda's body tensed when Allen suddenly flung himself to him, wrapping his arms around the Japanese in an impulsive embrace. By the time Kanda comprehended that he now had an armful of the Beansprout, he found that he kind of liked how Allen fit in his arms. Kanda then noticed the cold look that was thrown his way by the tall, dark-haired man. Not the one to back down, he returned the look with his trademark "piss off" glare. "Oi, Moyashi, who are they?"

Ciel, being the observant person that he was, did not miss the glaring contest that had commenced between the two. He covered his mouth with a hand to hide the grin that was formed on his lips. For a moment, Ciel pitied Allen for getting caught in the middle of the budding rivalry between his butler and the Asian man, but it was quickly overpowered by amusement. This was the first time he witnessed Sebastian loosing his calm and he was curious to see how the whole thing would turn out.

"Allen, Bakanda, Allen." Still smiling, Allen removed his arms from around Kanda's waist and moved back. He had absolutely forgotten that they had an audience. "They are friends, Kanda. The boy is Ciel Phantomhive and the man with him is his butler, Sebastian Michaels. Ciel, Sebastian, this is Kanda Yu, the grumpiest samurai to ever walk the face of the Earth. Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite."

"I resent that, Moyashi."

"Tough luck, BaKanda. I am merely stating a fact."

"I will prove to you here and now how false that statement is."

Ciel cleared his throat, interrupting the start of an argument between Allen and Kanda. "You two look like you have a lot to talk about," Ciel commented, pointing out the obvious. "We shall take our leave then so as to give you time yourselves. I expect you to visit me sometime in the future." Ciel nodded to Kanda, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kanda Yu."

"Whatever."

"Bakanda, that's rude!" Allen scolded with a glare. He then quickly apologized to the young Earl, who was looking very much surprised at the Asian beauty's attitude towards him. "Forgive his rudeness. That is just the way he is." Behind him, Kanda tch-ed. "Please, Kanda, not another word."

--

"You what?!" Kanda's outburst could be possibly heard at every corner of the house. Allen visibly cringed, silently thankful that it was only the two of them; Ciel and Sebastian left long ago and Moore was somewhere he did not know of. "What the hell were you thinking, Moyashi?"

"She was my friend. I had to help her somehow. Anyway, Ciel told me that the case of Jack the Ripper is already closed so I don't think I am in any dang- Okay, I'm shutting up now," Allen smartly ended at the intensity of kanda's glare. Kanda could easily turn him into human sashimi if he wanted.

"It is that fucking hero complex of yours that always piss me off. If you continue being so reckless, you will only end up up six feet under the ground earlier than you should be. To make matters worse, you invocated. Have you forgotten already what Komui told you about using your Innocence?" Kanda paused as if to calm himself. "For once I am inclined to agree with the crazy scientist when he thought that it would be best yo have someone make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I'm really sorry," Allen apologized sincerely. "So, who did he send?"

Allen's idiocy never fail to amaze Kanda. "You are looking at him, idiot."

"Eh?" Allen exclaimed, ignoring the butterflies that started fluttering in his stomach. Is it nervousness or anticipation? He could not tell. "You are staying?" Kanda released a deep sigh that strongly implied that he was mentally commenting on Allen's intellect. At any given normal day, Allen would have retiliated, but right now, he was still digesting that fact that he was going to be spending more time with Kanda from now on. "Wouldn't Lvellie get suspicious?"

"The bastard already suspects everyone anyway. We just have to be cautious from now on. That means no more chasing down serial killers," Kanda said, blatantly expressing his displeasure about the Jack the Ripper incident. He was pissed off not only because Allen was stupid enough to tale on a psychotic murderer but also because of all people, Allen was saved by THAT man.

That butler was obviously after Allen. Just thinking of him made Kanda want to break something. To say that he disliked the man would be the understatement of the century. To think they haven't really talked to each other yet and already the tension that exists between was so thick that Mugen can cut it. They both knew that they were after the same thing and no one was willing to back down. "What do you think of that man?" he asked impulsively.

"Who?" Allen asked back, not grasping Kanda's question.

"The butler."

"I see." Now that Kanda asked Allen that, it made the younger exorcist analyze his first impression of the Phantomhive butler. "Sebastian is very dedicated to his job. He would do whatever Ciel ordered him to do." Allen frowned. "Though I have this ominous feeling whenever I am around him. Something is telling me that I should not trust him completely. Its weird, so far the man had done me no harm yet here I am, unable to give him the same level of trust that I gave you, the man who nearly killed me during our first encounter."

Kanda smirked, finding Allen's answer satisfactory. "I am glad to see that you at least learned not to trust people so quickly." Now, to more important matters: there had been something Kanda had been meaning to do foe quite some time. "Moyashi, do you know why I gave you that bracelet?"

"I think I have an idea," Allen looked really uncertain,"but I do not know if I am right. Perhaps I am reading too much from it?"

"You're babbling. Just answer the damn question."

"Okay." Well, here goes. "You like me?" Allen closed his eyes, bracing himself for the rejection, only to have Kanda's hand on his head. He opened his eyes and gasped at the tender look in Kanda's eyes.

"Baka, 'like' does not even cut it."

Allen stood frozen in place as Kanda got closer, invading his personal space. Is kanda really going to do what allen thought he would? Allen unconsciously licked his lips in nervousness, the action causing Kanda's attention to be drawn there. Kanda began to lean down, but stopped when their lips are only an inch apart. "I can't believe someone can be this dense," Kanda said in a husky whisper before capturing Allen's lips with his.

At first, Allen was at lost. It was like his mind had shut down. He could feel it; Kanda's mouth warm on his, but he could not process in his brain what was happening. Then, he felt something nudge his lips open and he complied. Kanda's tongue slipped inside his mouth with ease, gently coaxing Allen into participating in this intimate moment. With a moan, Allen's eyes once again slipped close and he raised his arms to link his hands behind Kanda's neck.

Things could have progressed from there if only they were not interrupted.

RRRRiiiiiiinnnngggg...

Kanda reluctantly broke apart from Allen and reached for his suitcase. He was really annoyed and his luggage had to suffer, its hatch almost breaking as he forced it open. Swiftly, he caught the golemn that flew out from his things. "What is it, Komui?" The poor golemn was being glared at as though it could somehow transfer Kanda's wrath to the person at the other end of the line.

"But I'm not Komui, Yu-chan!"

Hell no.

It can't be.

"Lavi!" Allen, upon hearing a dear friend's voice, snapped out of his daze and went to Kanda's side. "Lavi, its me, Allen."

"Yo, Moyashi-chan! Its so great to finally hear your voice! We really miss you, you know. I hope you did not run into any trouble back there."

"We are talking about the Moyashi here."

"Its Allen! And I am doing alright, thank you very much."

"What I just heard proved otherwise."

"Um, guys, I can't catch up."

"The baka went against some bloodthirsty murderer and nearly got totaled," Kanda informed, throwing a glare at Allen, daring him to deny it.

Allen wisely said nothing.

"That was stupid, Allen." Lavi's voice lacked its usual cheer. He was obviously upset. "Don't even think of doing that again." Lavi sighed. "Anyway, I called to inform you that you are going to move to a new location. Gramp's and I took the liberty of finding you a new place to stay. Luckily, we found one. It is a vast estate located at the outskirts of London and the noble who owns the place has agreed to take you under his wing."

"The outskirts of London?" Allen taped his chin in thought. "Sounds familiar. Who is this noble that you speak of, Lavi?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Kanda cursed. Great, just great.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Good news #1:

DGM is back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*runs in circles*

After waiting for so long it finally returned to us!

Good news #2:

Omg, the colored page of the new chapter (ch.187) is brimming with Yullen!

I had fangirl spasms just looking at it!

Good news #3:

We have fanart!

(Spoiler Alert!)

Please visit my profile for links!

* * *

**Ashterah: **What do you guys think?

**Allen:** O-O Kanda kissed me...

**Kanda:** *smirk*

**Ashterah:** About time if you ask me.

**Sebastian:** I will have my chance.

**Kanda:** Not if I can help it.


End file.
